


the curtain is never called

by noseforsatu (berryargento)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower route foreshadowing, Disjointed, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu
Summary: “I never returned your kisses, but will I be allowed to recite my vows one more time?”





	the curtain is never called

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to me featuring my writerblock and my trials and errors on curing my depression. This time, I'll be trying doroguri. The JP way of Dorothea calling Ingrid is 'Guritto-chan' or roughly is the same as 'Grid-chan', it sounded pretty weird in writing so I'll stick with regular 'Ingrid'.
> 
> Hope you'll have a good day and sorry for my ... uncountable faults.

****i.****

Dorothea does love to spend her time looking for someone who will accept her; as in partners for her future or simply someone who’s willing to marry her.

At a first glance, her goal may deems her as a cheap woman - someone who’s trying to woo a lot of person with the image of happy marriage in mind. There is also passing rumors about her because of her behavior and Dorothea couldn’t care less. __It is the truth, let people talk__\--Dorothea is fixated on the thought. It is okay for her to be branded villain, as if everyone knows of what she has been through once which solidified her reasoning to focus on attaining a happier life.

Then again, focusing on her ‘noble’ goal doesn’t mean that she is shying away from talking with her peers just like any other girls do, or helping people in need without any means of getting something in return.

For example, at one occasion, Dorothea caught a wind of a Noble-born girl being forced into marriage, it doesn’t take her too long to protect them. Forcing on something you don’t want to do is bad - especially if it is more to have your hand tied on choosing of what you can aspire. Dorothea saw it on Ingrid, as the diligent lady knight was keen on serving someone as their rightful protector.

After how the events turned as Dorothea helped Ingrid to tell Count Galatea that her supposed-to-be suitor is just a rotten man who wanted to benefit on Ingrid’s Crest, they have grown considerably closer. Also, Ingrid gave her a ring - in which Dorothea will joke at Ingrid about a few times. The brunette did gave the ring to their teacher instead, telling Byleth to keep it, but the significance will never wither with time.

While Dorothea openly praised Count Galatea to be a fine gentleman, she can’t deny whether she is having a same spot to Ingrid, knowing that the blonde girl is struggling hard to live her dreams, just like any others.

A girl close to the person of her dreams - so Dorothea can say.

[ And Dorothea somehow found it amusing later; how she continuously trying to be close to Ingrid, despite the odds and the ends. ]

* * *

** **ii.** **

One day, when Dorothea asked Ingrid for them to eat together for dinner, Dorothea happened to know more about the outlook that Ingrid envisioned. There, Ingrid told Dorothea her dreams; of being a knight to the Kingdom first and foremost. Dorothea reminded of how her parents insistent for her to marry some random Nobles instead, to preserve the Crest and to forget her own will. 

Those jade green eyes never falter, strong and hopeful, as how she wanted to make use of her power for the benefit of the Kingdom. 

It may come true, Dorothea thought, she will be a fine knight of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

“Oh but if I can’t be a knight, I’m thinking of improving the land of Galatea.”

“Improving?”

“Galatea is a barren land,” Ingrid breathed. 

If Dorothea remembered correctly, the land belonged to House Galatea is close to the Valley of Torment. Faerghus climate might be colder than Leicester’s, but the broken land of Alleil should affect the soil. Unlike other Noble houses too, House Galatea is not exactly in one line of wealthy Nobles like in Empire. Galatea’s Count status came as a gift of some sort from the Holy Kingdom because they bestowed the Crest of Daphnel.

“I want to implement farming better there so we can feed our people.”

“That’s such a great idea,” Dorothea mused. “Now that you mention it, it would be fun to spend time farming with you.”

“Eh? But didn’t you ever say that you wanted a person with better wealth to marry?” Ingrid blinked.

The brunette smiled. “You misunderstood me, Ingrid.”

“Huh?”

“I think you’ll understand, soon.”

[ __The feelings; it is temporary, right? __Dorothea finds herself asking to nothing in particular. ]

* * *

** **iii.** **

Speaking of dreams, Dorothea does have a dream, aside of getting somebody to marry. Talking to Ingrid, who is often preaching that something impossible can be possible is always a fun thing to hear. She stumbled with marriage offer, yes, but it doesn’t mean her training will stop. 

If not in dining hall taking her moment to savor food, Ingrid will shine on the training hall - that one other places where Dorothea can find her. It’s not like Dorothea needed Ingrid in every time, but sometimes, Dorothea will find herself to take a turn to look at the training hall for the sight of the said blonde with her lance.

She might be not as strong as Dimitri, or as technical as Felix, or as talented as Sylvain (it’s hard for Dorothea to admit that Sylvain is having a thing with his swordplay, but let's just rest it at that), but Ingrid will find her way to outshine them.

Or it is Dorothea’s own self who is playing favorites.

“Are you looking for Ingrid, Dorothea?”

Mercedes greeted her. She seemed to be watching the four as well.

“Maybe?” Dorothea answered with a shrug.

“Watching Ingrid is always delightful, I can understand you.” for once, the brunette swallowed. Was Mercedes a mind reader or something?

“I will, too, stop by to watch until she is finished. Her footwork and her efficiency are her amazing suit.”

And Mercedes has robbed Dorothea of any leftovers narrative she has in her head. Yes, Dorothea couldn’t agree more. Though maybe Mercedes didn’t know whether watching the lady knight danced around with her blade make her feel so-

\--feel so, _what?_

Dorothea reeled back, to when her eyes set to nothing else but Ingrid, Mercedes stayed in a knowing silence, in which Dorothea is grateful to. Dorothea watched as Ingrid lived her dream to the fullest, to swing her weapon with her full might.

[Why her heart is churning, again?]

* * *

** **iv.** **

Another thing that Dorothea takes as interesting from the lady knight is that Ingrid is not someone with a knowledge of make up. Dorothea finds it amusing and wants to dress her up instead.

The lady Galatea has a nice blonde hair, long legs, pretty skin … people will fall for her even more if she took an effort on doing make ups - Dorothea guaranteed it.

“I said no, Dorothea!”

“Aww, just a little? Only today? Please?”

Dorothea will chase Ingrid down with make up kit when she felt like teasing the blonde. The brunette ever heard from some Blue Lions students that they also wanted to dress up Ingrid (one even successfully offering her a make-up kit), but Ingrid is still the same plain Ingrid. She did say to Dorothea that she doesn’t have the luxury for make-ups, saying how she was poor and such frivolous make up won’t fit for a knight - but it doesn’t mean Dorothea will give up on trying.

Just like today, Dorothea spotted Ingrid after her lance practice, sitting by her lonesome on break by the empty training hall’s wings; Dorothea wanted to try this new lipstick on Ingrid somehow, finding a soft peach to suit her overall appearance.

After what it takes after a long bargaining, Ingrid sighed - shaking her head in defeat. Dorothea sprung in action, her fists are pumping.

“Just … a little, okay? And I hope you’ll help me to erase it later.”

“Mm, that’s my Ingrid.”

“Do it quickly before I change my mind.”

“Okay, okay~”

Dorothea smiled gingerly as she readied her arms--which is a brand new peach-colored lipstick, bought on a whim as there is sudden time sale by the town. Perhaps she had Ingrid in mind when she saw the lipstick, but only her heart that knows more. She didn’t know why Ingrid closed her eyes that time, maybe she doesn’t want to see the make up applied on her lips. She didn’t know why, after she already tilted Ingrid’s chin up so she can access the lips closer, she paused instead.

“Dorothea …?”

The lips moved, speaking of her name in perfect syllable. Ingrid’s lips. Her breaths are so close.

Dorothea didn’t know when or why she forgot the lipstick, instead, she chose to take another price.

There was no push coming from Ingrid, nor voices, while the blonde should be aware that the one graced her lips not a firm, cold tips belonged to the lipstick, but something else warm and chaste. Dorothea’s eyes snapped open in realization, pulling back in a haste as she held her own breath. Ingrid’s eyes fluttered open, cheeks rising aflame. There was no shock that color her expression, rather, a trance.

They didn’t speak for a long while before both withdraws - the peach-colored lipstick unused until now.

* * *

** **v.** **

“--that also the part I liked about this Opera, and then … the two main characters found themselves thrown in a battle of different faction,”

Dorothea listened intently - okay, she tried, but she lost Edelgard midway. The Adrestian Emperor has always been a VIP guest to Mittelfrank Opera Company since it is reopened after five and a half years of war. Reigning back as the diva, Dorothea went through a lot of performances, both in the Enbarr’s theater and out there as the part of travelling troupe. Edelgard, who watched, will spare her time to meet with Dorothea at the backstage, stating her delight after one opera story to another.

“You really like such story like this, aren’t you, Edel-chan?” Dorothea chuckled.

Most of the opera did reenact the moment of war, and it becomes quite a huge hit between masses. Opera stories, aside from entertainment, also there to educate people about the reality that is packed in a form of approachable fiction.

Though, as sweet the sugar-coated fiction may stands, the harsh reality stays unchanged.

“Your writings are always great, though, I would always say that you better tone down the embarrassing parts on that one Opera you wrote about me.” Edelgard trailed off. Dorothea smirked in triumph.

The first big hit of the return of Mittelfrank Opera Company was the epic of war inspired by the real story coming from the infamous Adrestian Empire’s reigning Emperor. Dorothea showed more of the romance in some parts, one that the said historical person said as ‘it was so good that I find myself to deadpan’. Her main goal of course is not to embarrass Edelgard in any way, but all in all, Edelgard’s reaction to her performance is quite a treat.

“Speaking of which, Dorothea, I thought that emerald-eyed ring from your ring finger was a prop,” Edelgard said. “I saw that you're wearing it everyday.”

There also nothing escapes by the Emperor’s eyes - Dorothea should have known better.

“Say, Edel-chan, do you remember about the ending of the opera from earlier?”

Edelgard quickly recited, as if the script is on the back of her hand. “As the man died in the woman’s arms after being speared, the man said that he didn’t hold any grudge to the woman; instead, the man gave back the ring that the woman ever returned years ago and proposed during his dying breath.”

Dorothea’s smile grew wider, leaving Edelgard in her own silence of awareness. The diva excused herself from the presence of the Emperor, retreating to the part of the backstage where the lights no longer reach her.

Edelgard should be familiar with that scene -- in the real stage of life, not only on the fake, fictional stage of theater, as it happened right before them on a downpour on the fortress that was known as The Silver Maiden. Even though the Pegasus she rode has fell from the struck of magic, or how her body is lighter as blood constantly slipping away from her open wound, she mustered her remaining strength to remind Dorothea about the ring she had thought she had borrowed to their Professor for a better use.

_ _“I never returned your kisses, but will I be allowed to recite my vows one more time?”_ _

.

.

.

[ Hence the curtain is never called, for the Diva unable to reply the Knight’s one final question. ]


End file.
